Set in Stone
by GlowingHeart
Summary: Septimus Fanfic Septimus and Briony have been friends ever since their childhood but she soon has to choose between duty and friendship as she holds a precious secret which is not to be told, not even to him.
1. Stalking Shadow

_Notes: Hello! Finally had another idea for a Septimus fanfic, I'm not very keen on it at the moment but I thought you guys should decide for me! I know Septimus seems a little off character but this is sort of leading to how he becomes how he is, so we're have nasty sep soon! lol_

The dark prince had been questioning the soothsayer at the edge of the coast as they seemed to be way off course to find the stone of Stormhold in which he need to become king of the lands and so the youngest prince thought of a way to see where his loyalty had been the whole time as he now asked "Is my favourite colour blue?"

The soothsayer rattled the runes into the pile of formed ice as the marking appeared to be facing them as he nodded and then mumbled "Yes"

"Has excessive begging or pleading ever persuaded me to spare the life of a traitor?" he coldly asked this time as the old man threw the runes back into the air as they both watched them tumble to onto the ice as they watched them keep rattling around as they would not stop moving as the prince questioned "What does this mean?"  
"The runes cannot decide" he informed as this made the prince had an encounter with his pass which he longed to forget.

* * *

The palace of Stormhold was filled in pitch black of the evening sky as the rain pattered smoothly onto the large windows as the dim candle light lit the halls as the youngest prince slipped quietly through the shadows.

Little did he know, he was being followed.

The shadow of this other gracefully followed behind his steps as he made his way through the known short cuts to avoid the guards catching him. The last thing he wanted to do was to awaken his father from his sleep, a mistake in which he would never make again.

The king's rest was always most important to him as he thought that the length of time he would be asleep would make his reign on the throne longer and this enforced another rule that the members of the royal family would have to remain in their chambers until his rest was over and if caught, they would be punished.

A campaign that none of them agreed with (though they would never tell him that) but only the youngest prince seemed the only one brave enough to disobey his father ridiculous orders as he done once again upon this evening, like most others.

He quickly drew to a corner, the last one that would be before he made his way to chambers as the shadow that had been silently following him, confronted him as he felt a firm grip on his shoulder as the voice exclaimed "Septimus!"

He tensed up immediately as he held a grip on his dagger as the turned to the voice. He noticed straight away, the person's light hair in the darkness as the eyes sparkled from the light of the moon as he felt as ease once again as he sighed "Briony, what are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing" she raised her eyebrow.

"Just out and about" he mumbled, looking away.

"If they caught you..." warned Briony

"Which is why we should not argue in a guarded corridor" Septimus pointed out as he motioned her quickly into his chambers before anyone noticed.

"So, what are you doing up at these late hours?" he questioned this time.

"I was just on my way to my chambers" she answered him

"I don't believe that is what I asked" muttered Septimus

"Maybe it is not your business, I do not meddle in your affairs" remarked Briony as they exchanged a long glare at each other until she finally gave in as they both broke into a smile for a moment until Briony used her serious tone once again as she asked "Septimus, what were you really doing out?"

The prince gave a sigh as he started to explain darkly "Rumours were flowing around that one of my brothers would _try _and kill me tonight"  
"So you thought you would get him first?" remarked Briony

"Forward planning, that is all" smirked Septimus, thinking that she should be impressed by this but she looked at him coldly as she shook her head and mumbled "Sometimes, I cannot believe that we are friends"

"Come not Briony, you know I only kill my brothers when they become a threat. I do not do it for my own pleasure" he explained and then could not help but add "If not, they would all be dead by now"

"Maybe you should remind yourself that is not pleasure once in a while before you're heart turns completely black" she raised her eyebrow, unimpressed by his jokes as she headed for the door and added "Goodnight Septimus"  
Briony did not give him time to answer as she left the youngest prince alone in his room as she slid back into the dark corridor as she had an early start tomorrow as even though she was the prince's only friend, she still had work to do in the palace though it was not difficult. She kept the gardens which she found most refreshing and easily finished as she had her own hidden agenda to keep in the palace walls.

A secret that she was not permitted to tell anyone, not even her dear friend despite how much she wanted to let him know.


	2. Friends and Threats

The sun rose high into the eastern sky which marked the start of a new day in the land of Stormhold and it happened to be Briony's favourite time of the day. When the air was still new and fresh and the dew on the ground started to rise into the air due to the warmth of the sun lying onto it as she began her gardening.

Out of all the positions in the palace, hers had to be the most relaxed as the king did not care much for the garden so he did not visit often, in fact, she could not remember the last time he stepped foot in them so she did not have to keep them in such high standards but she doubted anyone would notice anyway.

The rest of the servants generally kept away from the gardener though she was not too sure why but she had her ideas. One, which was that she happened to be friends with the youngest prince and second, most household servants were too smug to speak to her gardener but she did not mind too much, she felt just fine on her own.

Briony began looking through the large gardens at which area she needed to start on first though she would normally start in the rose garden, not because it needed the most care but because it happened to be her favourite garden, out of all the types and themes that built up the impressive display of nature.

"Ah, I thought I would find you out here" smiled Septimus as he strolled along her side.

"Of course, I am the gardener after all" she remarked

He noticed the tone in her voice as he asked "Briony, are you still angry at me?"

"No, killing your brother is perfectly fine with me" she muttered as she carried on with her duties.

"You are still mad with me" confirmed Septimus as he nodded his head in acceptance as he sat down to her side and started to try and help by pulling a few weeds which he had no clue in what he was doing.

"You're doing it all wrong, just leave it" informed Briony as she took the weeds away from his hand and gave a small chuckle.

"Was that a hint of laughter I heard?" he raised his eyebrow

"I do not know what you are on about" she began to smirk  
"Ah, there it is!" he pointed towards her cheek as she let out a louder chuckle as she gave him a playful nudge in the side.

"Now be gone and let me do my work" demanded Briony

"You cannot tell me what to do, gardener. I may stay here and tease you a little longer now" he smirked

"How smug you are!" she exclaimed

"I'm a prince, I'm meant to be smug" he teased

"Shall I start calling you Secundus then?" she grinned, having teased him this time.

"Alright, I'm not that smug" he laughed as the pair fell silent as he watched her at work, little knowing that someone was observing them as he informed "I better leave you for now"

"Yes, you should" agreed Briony as she nodded and then felt his presence leave her side as quietly got on with her chores in the gardens as the morning started to leave her as she felt a dark figure loom over her as it's voice mocked "I do not know why he spends so much time with you, it's embarrassing really"

Briony jumped to her feet at once as she noticed the smug tone in his voice as she thought it best just to start walking away from Secundus because she could not bare him, or his rude remarks.

"No need to be rude" he stated, as he followed on.

This comment made her blood boil as she turned back towards him and snapped "I'm the rude one? You could have fooled me"

Briony then tried to pass him but he smirked as she stood in her way as he remarked "We should really turn and get along" as he stroke a piece of her light hair. She quickly snatched his hand away as she spat "I cannot imagine how embarrassing that would be for you"  
The glaring prince gave her a dark stare as she coldly stared back, extending her foot out ever so slightly as he made his way pass, giving him cause to a small trip as he came to a standstill as he spat her an evil look as she raised her shoulders and muttered "Accident"

He finally strolled away from her as she let out a large sigh of relief as although she did not like to admit it, Secundus did frighten her. The way he would stalk around the palace and the way he would always slyly threaten her and this all did have an effect on her though she did not like to show this to his face.

Minutes passed since this meeting and Briony felt shaken and jumpy for the rest of the morning as she tried to get along with her duties as normal and tried to take her mind off the horrid prince but she soon felt a sense of security as she saw Septimus on his way back over to her.

"Briony" he said concerned as he looked at her worried face as he carried on "Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine" she nodded, not looking at him.

"You're not fine, you look awfully pale. What is it?" he questioned as he sat down by her side.

"It is nothing, really" mumbled Briony

"It will be better when you tell me" he reassured as he gave her a nod of encouragement as she sighed "Fine, it's your brother"  
"Oh, Briony! You are still mad at me?" exclaimed Septimus

"No, this one is still alive" she informed

The young prince did not even have to think to whom she was referring to as he questioned "What did he do?"

"It is silly really, he just scared me a little with his threats and remarks" mumbled Briony

Septimus smiled and patted her on the back as he reassured her "He has the same affect on me"  
Briony tried to see the funny side but was still concerned as the prince noted her worry as he informed "I won't ever let him hurt you"


	3. A Secret Revealed

_Notes: A Series of short chapters coming you're way! (Just to break it up!)_

Another day had ended just as all the others did, not any different except on this dark evening, it would be a little more altered than the others.

Briony had another duty to attend to which happened to be her best kept secret that she was not allowed to tell a soul even her faithful friend which did pain her as she wished she could share it with him but it was not her secret to tell even though it was part of her.

What she was, there were not many of, actually quite rare. The duty was secretly passed down by family members but most of them in their life time did not have to worry in their life time for their duty as it would normally out live them.

Only one other person knew what her secret was and it was one that shared the same and it happened to be this person whom Briony was meeting with on this cold night to discuss the future of the land.

She placed a cloak over her head and the rest of her clothing, covering her face so no one could see who it was as she made her way through the empty halls to the Royal family's apartments in the palace.

Briony then found herself in front of a plain normal looking wall as she twirled around a candle stick in which she heard a lever pull as she pushed lightly against the wall which then led into the secret room.

The small room was dim, only lit by a few candles as Briony pushed the wall back in behind her as she waited in the darkness until a voice finally informed "Are you ready?"

"Arthur!" she exclaimed "I had not realised you were already here"  
"I am always here before you" he gave a sigh

Briony nodded in agreement and then asked "Why have you summoned me for this evening then?"

"As a guard of the stone, it is time to check how many years" informed Arthur as he stepped out of the darkness as he held onto the stone of Stormhold that held all of the land's powers to which it belonged to the king and when he died, it would be passed but would only work for the bloodlines of Royal Stormhold.

To this important stone, there were guards that protected it from misfortune and these guards displayed special talents ensuring in its welfare but nobody was to know what they were as it could put the kingdom at risk if they ever displaced one of the secrets of the stone held, being the reason that only these guards and the king were to know of this campaign.

Briony closed her eyes and placed her hands on the stone as imagines flashed through her mind of what was yet to come and it did not seem good as she quickly drew herself back in panic as Arthur gave a smirk "Ah, you saw too"  
"The king will be dead in the next seven years" she mumbled

"And Secundus will be king" added Arthur

"Septimus will be dead" whispered Briony as Arthur shot her a serious look as he warned "You must not breathe a word to him about this"

She looked back at him, avoiding answering as she replied "It can change though, please tell me it can! I know it is a stone but nothing is set in it"

"Of course not, these futures can change all the time, do not fear" explained Arthur

"I want to check tomorrow" demanded Briony

Arthur raised his eyebrow as he warned "If you tell the young prince then it will be treason though I know you are his friend, you cannot and must not do anything"

Briony took a deep breath as she nodded "I will keep to my duty"


	4. The King Is Awaken

Briony begun to walk back to her chambers, a cold breeze ran along the silent halls but then she decided that there would be no point in going to bed as she knew with this new burden that laid on, she would not be able to sleep at all after seeing the troubled future ahead of her as she silently cursed her duty in her mind.

She was angered at the prospect of the future of what the stone held at this moment in time. Her obvious first concern was that it held Septimus would not be in it and that Secundus would take over the throne after the death of the king and she knew that would be the downfall of Stormhold as she thought him unable to rule a kingdom as he would only be thinking of himself. She then thought that she could not let this happen but to tell anyone, she knew it would be treason and against everything what the guards of the stone stood for but surely a hint would not be telling?

But then again, the future could all change once more and could be a different outcome each day depending on the paths taken that day but her vision of this had never been so clear from up till now which made her believe that it was certain happen.

Briony stood alone, biting her lip as all these thoughts and theories consumed her mind, confusing her with what she should do as she had a duty to uphold but then she also had a duty as a friend.

"You are up late again, Briony" muttered a voice behind her as she jumped in surprise even though she knew who it was right away as she remarked "As are you Septimus. Which one of your brothers have you murdered now?"

The youngest prince broke into a smile as he replied "Judge me at once, why don't you? I have only come to gaze at the stars"  
"You could still get into trouble for star gazing" she reminded him

"For shame! I do not care anymore" informed Septimus

"Oh Septimus, the rebel prince" mocked Briony

"Indeed, that is what I shall be" he chuckled back and then they both went suddenly silent as they heard the sound of footsteps approaching the corridor that they were in.

"Where should we hide?" hissed Briony

Septimus looked around at their surroundings quickly as he spotted an empty suit of armour  
as he signalled to her, his idea of his as they both nodded in agreement and rushed over quietly to hide behind it.

The prince held onto her close as there was no room where they stood as she felt the warmth of his body on hers as she gazed up at him. He caught her glance and looked back down at her as his face broke into a gentle smile until they heard the footsteps now so close to them as they both tensed their bodies.

It seemed to last for hours until Briony finally caught a glance of the two guards walking pass, not even noticing that anyone had ever been there as she breathed a sigh of relief, then breaking into a nervous chuckle as did the prince, having thought themselves lucky for such a close call.

But then in a sudden moment, the youngest prince laughed quietly too much, causing him to stumble onto the armour as the metal suit crashed onto the cold stone flooring, making a large echo setting off through the corridor and the guards to rapidly appear back onto the scene.

"Run!" ushered Septimus as he pushed her in front of him as they made their getaway down the other direction as the guards only managed to catch a glance of their stilettos dashing away into the darkness as they called "You there! Stop at once!"

Septimus and Briony, ignored their requests as they silently grew more away from the patting guards who seemed already enough to give up and knowing that there would be no chance that they would be up to their speed by now but of course, they would not report this to the head guard, they would say how long and able they chased these figures for.

Feeling this comfort, they stopped for a moment so their breath could catch up with them as they both burst into laughter at their quick escape.

"That was a close call" informed Briony, still with a hint of humour in her voice as the prince replied "Certainly, the king will not be happy"

"I bet he will guess who it was without a thought" she remarked

"You need not worry, I will get my way out of this" he reassured her

"As you always do, well sometimes" she chuckled as they both bid each other goodnight and slipped away into separate directions to their chambers until a new day would begin.

* * *

Briony had woken up at her normal time of the day to begin her chores in the cool morning air but today, she had found the whole palace to be awake as well which she found very odd but she had a good idea in what it may be about as she approached one of the servant girls as she questioned "What is going on?"  
The servant girl looked back at her with disapproving eyes as did all the servants usually as she was a gardener, so was seemed as dirty (though she did wash every morning) and the fact that they thought they were better than anyone else in Stormhold but to her surprise, the girl answered her even if it was in a harsh tone "The king was awaken in his sleep and their trying to find out who's fault it is"

"Ah, I see" nodded Briony as she went away from the girl and started to walk in the direction of the main halls as she knew she would be too anxious to know what was happening rather than doing her chores in the garden.

"What are you doing, gardener?" questioned one of the butlers as he had noticed that she wasn't usually in these parts of the palace.

"Oh sorry, I was just going to wash my hands on the king's robes if you don't mind" she snorted back as she hurried pass him as his face dropped and looking horrified but she could not care less.

As Briony grew closer to the hall, out from another direction, a tall dark figure stalked along just ahead of her as she called "Septimus!"  
Again, the servants that happened to be around to witness this looked shocked by how she addressed him on such internment terms but the prince turned around as his eyes fell upon the gardener's worried face as he walked over to her and joined her at her side and informed "The king has summoned me"

"What if you are found out?" she questioned

"Do not worry, for I shall not be" smiled Septimus as he turned away from her as he could not keep the king waiting, leaving her a small chuckle as she then turned back around into the direction of her gardens feeling reassured that the prince would get out of this mess.

"Does the king know who it was yet?" questioned someone behind her as she turned to see Secundus as she remarked "Your his son, should you not be informed first?"  
"What I meant, was that you have an obligation to the king, you should inform him to whom it was and see them to justice" he explained in his usual smug tone.

"Of course I would serve my king in such a way, if I knew who it was" she replied as Secundus face grew dark with anger as he pushed her forcefully into the wall as he warned "I heard that there were two of them, if the first was Septimus then I can't imagine who the second person was"

"Why are you so certain it was him?" Briony fought back as she tried to push him off but he would not budge.

"Who else would it be?" he snarled "Now, I want you to go and tell the king who it was right away"

"Are you scared or jealous of him of you're younger brother so much that you have to force people to make up lies about him?" questioned Briony

"Why would I be scared or jealous of him?" he sneered

"Because you know he will make a better king than you would ever be" she smirked in which she received a hard slap on her cheek as she stayed calm and stared coldly back at him.

"Ah, now you are silent" he chuckled

"If you required silence then you ought to let me finish you to where there will be silence forever" warned Briony as she shoved the amused prince off of her as she calmly carried on with her way to the gardens, a few people were staring and muttering but she carried on as she did not want to show the dark prince that he had affected her as she had never felt so weak in her life before.


	5. Hacked Roses

The trial was over but for Briony, a new one had just begun.

She tried to concentrate on her garden duties but her haunting meeting with Secundus that morning had made her feel so unsafe and anxious all day as she felt shaken like she could not manage anything.

"Miss Briony" stated a gentle voice besides her which made her jump and her pulse rate shoot upwards as he carried on "I'm sorry, I did not mean to startle you"  
"No, it's fine Prince Primus" she explained

The prince nodded in understanding and then informed "I came for some roses, as usual"

"Oh of course, I had quite forgotten" replied Briony "But I can get you some now, if you wish"

The prince nodded again in acceptance as he motioned her to lead the way. She had always found Primus to be the most gentleman like out of all the princes, always polite and gentle towards everyone which made her believe that he would certainly never become king, which was a bit of a shame.

They both entered the rose garden as Primus requested always a mixture of white and red roses which he had told her in confidence was for a sweetheart of his and every week he would come upon the same day to collect them for her. Briony took the scissors from her pocket and started to cut them as long as she could but as she did, she some what felt nervous once again as she started to hack her way through the roses as Primus placed his hand on hers and gently lowered it away from the flowers as he asked "Miss Briony, what is bothering you?"

She looked back at him and whispered "I do not wish to offend you"

"I doubt that you ever could" he smiled which gave her a hint of confidence as she begun her story of how the second eldest son of Stormhold had threatened her as the prince looked horrorified and ashamed at what he had done to her as he examined her sore cheek as he mumbled "Dear Miss Briony, I am so sorry"  
"You have nothing to be sorry for" she replied

"I do, I have never felt so disapproving of someone before and you must accept my apology as he will never ask of you" explained Primus

"I accept on you're terms then" she nodded in agreement

"Good" he smiled "Wait until Septimus hears of this, he will want to kill him"

"Please do not concern him with this" pleaded Briony

"I must, it is a matter of principle" he explained as he stood to his feet as he carried on "I will collect the roses tomorrow instead"

"But you're sweetheart will expect them" she replied in which made him blush as he mumbled "I am sure she will understand"  
With this, the eldest prince went away from the gardens and left her with her thoughts and a bunch of hacked roses.

* * *

Briony remained in the rose garden as it gave her time to calm down a little and of course, clean up the mess she had made of roses as she picked the fallen petals in her hands and placed them back with the roses as she thought of the day's events.

She knew that she did not feel safe any more even though Septimus was still around but Secundus threats were becoming more increasing and she could not understand why he done this so, he had something against for some reason but she could not tell as he was a hard person to read.

As she looked up from picking up the petals, she felt relieved as she saw a familiar figure approaching her as she jumped to her feet and smiled "You did not get found then?"

Septimus seemed to ignore her question as he carried on walking close to her as he gently placed his warm hand on her cheek as he examined the soreness as he silently cursed "Dam him"

"I asked Primus not to tell you" sighed Briony

"No" he rejected "He was right to tell me, and for that I shall never kill him"

"I should hope not!" she exclaimed

"But as for the other, he ought to count the hours he has left" he promised himself

"Just leave it, please" she pleaded

"I cannot, not after what he has done to you" he remarked

"It did not hurt so bad" she tried to convince him as he gave a amused chuckle as he rested his hand onto hers as they sat besides each other.

Septimus looked down next to him and picked up one of the hacked roses and handed it over to her as she smiled, taking it into her own hands as he explained "Briony, you are my oldest and dearest friend so I cannot let him get away with this"  
"But I do not want to put you in any danger" she confessed as he he laughed "Me, danger? It is he who should be scared"

Septimus was about to to go on some more with his explanation but she quickly suggested "Let us not speak of grave matters for any longer, we have had more good time then bad"

"Indeed" he nodded "I remember we use to hate each other"

"Thanks for making the mood lighter" she chuckled "But it is true, I thought you so insufferable"

"But that all changed when I rescued you from being tangled in those thorns" reminded Septimus

"_You look a bit stuck there, Briony" chuckled Septimus as he had been looking around the gardens for the new gardener in which suffered his torment and had finally found her tangled within a bush of thorns, piercing her soft skin. _

_Briony sighed heavily as her tormentor came into view, looking ever so amused as she snarled "This is your fault I am stuck here!"  
"Me? Whatever did I do?" he smiled_

"_You know very well what you did! You purposely placed that spade there so I would trip and land here" she explained her theory as Septimus nodded in agreement as he replied "It sounds very much something I would plan but I'm sorry to inform you that it is all your own foolishness"_

"_Go away!" she snapped as he still stood then laughing at the girl as she still remained struggling to get her way out of the thorns as he gave in "Fine, I shall leave you to it"_

"_Very well!" she called after him as he once again went out of view as the thorns dug in all over her body as she was soon getting too tired to be able to make herself free and she felt as if she had been there for hours on end as she watched the sun keep moving higher in the sky until it started to come back down as in another part of the palace Septimus made his way to the servant chambers to apologise for his bad behaviour as even though he liked to tense her, he realised there was a time when he should have stopped for a moment. _

_He gave a gentle knock on her door and found no reply as it was now late in the evening, so he knew that she should be back here by now as dinner had be long over and the guards were now on patrol. _

"_Where is she?" he mumbled to himself as he stood for a moment and thought out loud "Unless – oh no"  
With this thought in his mind, he ran down the empty corridors, not caring if anyone saw him and made his way out into the gardens as he knew where she was as he could not believe himself for being so cruel as in the darkness he saw a limp figure still laying there as he unleashed his sword from its holder as he started to hack his way through the thorn bushes till he got to her as he found her still a little awake but blood coming from all over her as she mumbled "Is it morning already?"_

"_No, you stay asleep" he reassured her as he picked her up into his strong arms as this woke her up completely though still feeling weak she managed to protest "Not you, let me go"_

"_Briony, I need to clean you're wounds" he informed her as she still shook her head "I do not want you touching me"_

"_Too late, I already am" he muttered as he went into the direction of his chambers as he knew she would be more comfortable there as he placed her softly on the rich bed as he looked at her bare arms and placed warm water to clean them which made her again, her reactions shoot up as she exclaimed "What are you doing?"_

"_Go to sleep" he ordered, in which was easy enough for her to do. _

_When Briony awoke the next morning she found herself in a strange room as she immediately got up as she realised the time and despite her pain, she made her way to the gardens and as she got there, to her surprise she saw Septimus there, hacking away at the thorns and throwing them across the side of the cliff as she approached him as she asked "What are you doing?"_

_He jumped in surprise and saw who it was as he mumbled "You should be resting"_

"_I am fine" she replied "You should not be doing such things, it is my job"  
"No, I must do it, as you see I am sorry for what I did, I should have helped you without a thought and now, well this is an apology" he explained sincerely as she replied with a high pitched laugh as his expression remained serious as he stared at her. _

_She finally stopped and then replied "I'm sorry, I could not help that"  
"That is quite fine" he muttered, looking a little upset and then she realised the side of him that she had not witnessed before as she smiled "Maybe you are not as bad as you seem"_

"_Truce?" he smiled and held out his hand_

"_Truce" she agreed as she shook it. _

"Ah, yes I shall never forget the way you hacked away at those thorns" laughed Briony as he gave her a playful nudge as she exclaimed "If it wasn't for me then you would have never been found"

"Lucky you spent so much time in the gardens then" she remarked

"Only since you came" he mumbled, looking away.

"Pardon?" she asked

"Oh, it was nothing" he lied as she stared gently into his eyes as she still had hold of his hand. Briony smiled back up at him as she gave a stroke to his hand as the world seemed to stop moving for a brief moment until she remembered that he was a prince and she was a gardener as she quickly let go and stood away from him as she informed "I better get on"

"Alright then" he nodded and rose to his feet and added "Hopefully our paths will cross tonight as usual"  
Briony gave a small nod and watched as he made his way out of the gardens as she gave a heavy sigh to herself as she shook her head lightly and mumbled "Remember your place"


	6. Clear Visions

_Note: Sorry it has been a while since I updated, typing a few chapters up today that I had written months ago =p _

The darkness of the night had arrived once more over the land of Stormhold, which meant it was time to meet with the head guard of the stone as Briony had requested to look upon the stone again to see if the fate of the lands had changed yet.

The wind outside the palace crashed into old building as she strolled silently through the empty corridors, unaware that she was being followed even though she was keen on being aware of her surroundings. The shadow however, had managed to keep up with her quick pace as it's foot steps seemed as though they were stepping on feathers as they made no sound as the figure curiously watched the girl, having a slight idea of where she could be going or going to see but nothing had prepared it to what she really was doing as it watched as Briony gently pressed her small hands onto the wall as it started to swiftly open as she hurried instead before any one could but the damage had already been done.

With a large amount of luck and quickness of foot, the stalking shadow managed to slip through the gap unnoticed as it gave a quick glance to the room and hid behind one of the rich drapes as neither Briony, nor Arthur realised the presence.

"I doubt it has changed, Briony" sighed Arthur as she approached.

"A lot can change in a day, you know" she mumbled

"Do not tell me you have meddled with what you have seen from the stone?" he questioned with a strict tone to his voice.

"I have done nothing of the sort!" exclaimed Briony, a little unsettled of his lack of trust in her.

"Because I need not remind you" he begun to explain but was soon finished by her "I know, it would be a betrayal if anyone was to find out what I truly was. You need not worry, I will never tell anybody, not even him"

"I'm glad you know you're duty" nodded Arthur

"Now, I did not come here for you to test my better judgement, if you please, Sir" she reminded him, nodding towards the stone.

The head guard of the stone gave a nod in agreement as the shadow also watched as he bought out the large sparkling stone to which they both gathered around as they placed their hands softly on the stone and rested their eyes.

Briony's eyes snapped open as she drew back from the powerful stone and mumbled in fear "It is even more clear than before"

"Indeed" agreed Arthur "I have never seen it so clear"

"What can such a clear vision mean?" questioned Briony

"Maybe, that it is certain to happen" informed Arthur

"No" Briony shook her head "It cannot happen" as she started to panic at the idea of this future as she carried on mumbling "I can't let it, I just can't!"

Arthur gently grabbed her on her shoulders as he stared into her eyes and stated "You have to let it happen, you can do nothing"

"But surely, for the protection of Stormhold, we could stop Secundus from becoming king" she tried to convince "As you and I both know that he will bring these lands to ruin in his rule! Go speak to the King, or I shall myself!"

"If you speak to the king, he will have you called for not following your duty, and as you have said earlier, it can change" explained Arthur

"But it was so clear, you said so yourself!" she cried

"Briony, you can do nothing" he mumbled

"But we can! Please, I am begging you, stop thinking of our duty for once and think with you're heart!" exclaimed Briony

"I am growing concerned for you" he stared "If you carry on in this manner, I will have no choice"

"But to kill me?" she questioned

Arthur nodded gravely as she looked away and mumbled "Duty it is then"

"I need to know I can trust you" he warned

"Then touch the stone and see if it has changed" suggested Briony

He agreed with this test as he placed his hands onto the stone and closed his eyes and sunk into concentration to be sure of her truth as she stared intently.

Arthur opened his eyes once more and looked over to her as he reassured "You can be trusted"

"Thank you, Sir" she nodded as she made her way out of the small room, leaving the head of the guards at ease, knowing she would do nothing.


	7. New Threats

Briony went back into the dark empty halls as she started to make her way to the chambers, not wanting to make sure she would bump into Septimus in case she would emotionally lose control and tell him all as she felt numb, not believing to what she had agreed to. She did not understand how Arthur could let this future happen, especially when it was so certain to, how could he watch the land falling into pieces in his watch?

The most painful aspect of all, was that somewhere done the line of these events, Septimus would not be a part of this world any more and that was something in which she could not deal with and to her guess, Secundus would probably be the one to blame which made her feel hate for him even more, if that was possible.

Briony had come to a crossroad.

What was she to do? Was she to lose her only friend that she ever had and whom had meant something to her or was she to stand by her duty and watch him die?

These thoughts waved through her mind as she entered her chambers quietly, unaware to the fact that her problems were about to get even worse as the shadow that had been stalking her, came suddenly behind her as it gave a grab to her shoulder. Her reaction was quick to kicking off the strong arm as she faced the cloaked man as he went for her again ash she saw something glimmer in his hand as she realised she was undefended as the shadow came onto her, more heavy this time, wrapping around her as he held the dagger to her throat as he snarled "It is good to know as you're future king, you have so much faith in me"

"Secundus!" exclaimed Briony, with a sudden rush of fear "What are you speaking of?"

"Do not toy with me girl, remember who holds the upper hand" he warned as he dug the dagger harder into her throat, piercing her skin slightly.

"I do not understand you're meaning" she still tried to deny.

"I was there Briony, I heard everything" he informed as he bought her close so he could hear her gasp but she remained emotionless, not what he wanted. He violently turned her around to face him as he carried on "Nothing to answer with? How about why you do not want me to be King?"

"Who says you're going to be King?" she remarked

"The stone clearly stated that fact" he answered as her face grew pale, realising now, that this was no trick, he had been there and he knew everything. This wasn't good.

"It can change" she snarled

"Do not be so cold, think of the things that we could achieve" persuaded Secundus

"In fact I am, and it concludes with you're dead body, just where you're standing" she warned, staring hard into his eyes.

"Do you not even want to hear my grand plan?" he smirked

"I would rather not" she mumbled

"Listen carefully" he ignored "With you at my side, I will be able to see my future and what lies of it when I am King, I will be unstoppable and well, very organised"

"And what makes you think I am going to agree with this?" she questioned

"You won't have a choice when I'm King" he smirked

"Your not King yet" she smirked back and quickly gave him a kick in the chest as she pulled him away from him as he held his chest in pain as she made a run for the door so she could alert the guards until she until something made her freeze in her footsteps as she heard Secundus's poisonous voice inform "I know who is going to kill Septimus"

She turned back towards him and demanded "Who?"

Secundus gave a sly grin as he answered "You"

Briony stared at him blankly for a few moments until she repeated "Me?"

"You heard me Briony" he smirked as he stood tall once more, having gotten over her attack.

"Why would I do that?" she raised her eyebrow

"As I will find you for treason where you will be executed and you're secret betrayed" he explained, smiling the whole time.

"That would never work and I would never kill him" stated Briony

"And what of you're duty?" he questioned "I will inform the King that you openly told me your secret and you will be killed, along with all of the guards of the stone alone with you"

Briony's face grew pale as she started shiver in fear as she had no idea how to respond, she did not expect him to know so much of their rules; of course everyone had heard stories of the guards of the stone and some of the rules that went along with it but not in this much detail unless his father had told him a few stories yet no one knew how many guards there were, only the head of the guards knew this but if one was to betray their secret, then all of them would go down with them.

"If I do not manage to kill you're brother and he gets the knowledge of what I was going to do, I would still be executed" she explained "What is the point?"

"But he won't receive this knowledge if his dead" the Prince gave a chuckle and then carried on "Think of how many guards of the stone you would be saving, there could be hundreds of them out there for all you know and all you have to do to save them is to kill Septimus and everything will be fine once more"

"Until you wanted me to do something else" she muttered "I know how you're mind works, you just won't let me go and nothing would be the same"

"You can trust me, Briony" he smiled

"I could never do that" she snarled as she tried to make her way around him but he followed her swiftly and pushed the dagger into her hands as he warned "You know what you have to do"


	8. Briony's Account

_Note: A very short chapter but I wanted to break it apart from the next one :)_

I had not slept all night. I had sat in silence, staring down at the dagger that had been placed into my hands, not by choice. Yet, I knew I could not kill him but for him to live his life would be the plenty of others to loose theirs and neither parties decided to die and why should I be the to choose? If anyone deserved to die at this moment, it would be me.

For my foolishness, my unawareness, my undeciding mind and for my love for Septimus, the only person who had ever touched my heart. He was always there when I needed him, and even when I didn't, my only friend, my only love and now I would have to kill him.

I could not and would not be able to hold the burden of being accountable of all of the other lives I held at risk, though this one life would pain me and haunt me until the end of my own days. I actually cannot believe I am really thinking of going through with this, having let that poisonous snake string me with his venom and leaving me no chance of a cure.

It was now around mid morning to my guess and I had not stepped on foot outside the doors to my chambers, well really, I had not moved at all which was bound to raise a few curious people as I heard a gentle knock on the door and a familiar voice call through the door "Briony?"

I jumped to my feet, having heard Septimus's voice as I quickly buried myself under my bed, not wanting to see him or him see me at this moment in time as I heard him slowly open the door and saw his large black boots wander around the room as he called once more "Briony?"

Again, I could not find it in my heart to answer as I watched him finally lose hope as I heard him stroll back to the door and gently close it behind him as I gave myself a heavy sigh, having been glad to get rid of him so easily as I was sure that I would have broken down in tears if I rested my eyes upon his large dark eyes.

I realised I had no options and that I would have to kill him but I could never live with myself afterwards so I decided that I would not live either, one because I did not want to be without him and the guilt I would feel forever more and second of all, because I could not watch the lands of Stormhold come to ruin by the vile prince even though I had the power to change this, duty would not allow me.

I just hoped that somehow, somewhere, that after this nightmare was over, Septimus could ever forgive me for what I was about to do.


	9. Not So Peaceful

Briony had decided that she could stay in her bedroom forever, especially while holding onto her burden, it would drive her mad, though she felt like she half way there already. She made her way out to the gardens, trying to act as though nothing was wrong and it was still normal to every other day as she did not need even more pressure of people looking at her strangely. She felt free as she found herself in her gardens, a place that was always peaceful and made her feel at ease, even in the darkest of times.

As she wandered around the rose gardens, not feeling like working today, she heard someone quickly approach her "Briony!"  
Oh" she mumbled, not wanting to see him but as she turned, tried to be as normal as possible as she smiled "Hello Septimus"  
"Is anything the matter?" he questioned, one thing she should have known by now is that he could always sense when something was wrong with her.

"Nothing" she whispered in reply.

"Then why did you ignore me in your bedroom earlier?" he questioned

"I've been out here the whole time!" lied Briony

"No you haven't" he denied "I saw you under your bed"

Briony felt a sudden blush rush to her cheeks as she replied "Oh, I was just feeling a little unwell and wished to see no one"  
"Then you could have just said" he informed

"And would that have stopped you?" she smirked as he gave it some thought and agreed "I suppose not"  
"But I am feeling better now, the fresh air has done me some good" she excused

"That is all well then, I saw leave you to your healing process" he smiled and then made his way back out of the gardens, sensing that she was not in a very talkative mood and it was about to get a whole worse.

"Looks like you just missed the perfect opportunity" sneered Secundus as he stepped out of the bushes having been hidden the whole time, witnessing the brief encounter that she had just had with his brother.

"If it was so prefect, why didn't you do it?" remarked Briony

"Because it is so much more fun watching you suffer" he smiled proudly

"You just know that you wouldn't stand a chance if you tried to kill him" she replied

"Do you really want to make this harder for yourself?" he questioned "Then you shall, if my brother is not dead within the week, then our little deal is off and all those people will die in your name, and probably you along with them"

"Just leave me alone" she whispered "You no I have no choice to do it so how about just letting me get on with it then keep annoying me at every opportunity?"

"I told you, it is just too much fun" he smiled

Briony was really beginning to lose her patience with him as she grabbed his collar violently and snarled "Playing with people's lives is not fun, you vile and sick and trust me, one day you will get everything you deserve, you deserve to fall flat on your face"

She let him go, breathing heavy from her outburst for a moment and then turned, to leave him alone in the gardens as she did not find them as peaceful as she had hoped.

"Do not walk away from me!" he called after her

But she did not, why would she? She was sure that if she was to though, she would end up running her sword through his body but he wasn't worth it, though the stone said different, she could feel that he would get what is coming to him. But what she hoped that was going to get him, was going to happen to someone else tonight as she decided that she would do the deed then, before she had time to protest in her mind and she had to get rid of this burden even though no matter what the outcome would be, her fate would not be a good one, it would be filled with regret and loneliness.


	10. Betrayed Forever

Darkness spread across the kingdom of Stormhold as every other eve but upon this one, another son of the land would be lost as Briony tied her long hair into a bun and covered her face with a dark hood as the last thing she would want the Prince to see was his oldest friend stabbing him in the back.

Briony stared at the dagger placed in her small hands and felt broken at just the thought of what she was about to do which made her curse her own life but there was nothing to be done, it was her own fault she had fallen into this mess, she knew she shouldn't have been so careless.

Briony knew where Septimus would be tonight, outside on the balcony, looking up at the stars as it had always been a favourite past time of his as he had often told her fond theories that he had of them, like the stars watched over him and that after death, he would join them in their shine and so she planned that as he gazed at them, she would take his life then, his eyes falling close at the sight of the stars.

With this motion in mind, she made her way slowly out of her chambers and once into the empty halls, her heart skipping a beat with every step, she did not want this to be real, she wanted to wake up at any moment and then laugh with Septimus as she told him her strange tale.

Her nerves grew overwhelming as she entered the balcony, at once noticing the dark silhouette already standing there in the moonlight, watching the stars helping to light up the sky as she tried to find the strength within her to do this evil deed that had be forced upon her as she quietly approached him, the dagger ready in her hand as she was so close to him now that she could hear him breathing as she extended her arm with the dagger slightly raised as she started to shake and tears building up behind her eyes.

"I can't" she whispered which caused Septimus to whip round at once as he saw the cloaked figure with a dagger to him as he quickly pulled the weapon from her hands as she did not know how to react any more, stunned in her frozen position.

"Who are you?" demanded Septimus

She tried to get away from him but he managed to grab her arm in a forceful manner, pulling her close to him but she did not want him to find out who was under the hood at she kicked him back under the legs, making his grip on her lighten as she pulled herself off him, thinking that she might have a chance to get away but he was quicker than she had realised as he rushed after her, grabbing the back of her clothing as she realised he would not give up till he found out who she was as she swung her fist towards him as he gave a stagger back by surprise, but found himself recovered as he returned the invitation as his fist went thundering into her side as she let out a gasp, feeling from that one force as though her lungs were crushed. She tried to stagger away, holding onto the side of her chest as she realised she was no match for him without a weapon as he pulled her back to him as he slammed her into the wall as he snarled "Thought you could get away that easily?"  
Briony breathed heavily, there was no way of getting out of this now as she felt one of his strong hands let hold of her as he pulled down her hood roughly, letting her hair fall down loose as she stared at the ground, nothing even having to look at his face to tell how betrayed it would be. Tears started to tumble down her blood soaked cheeks as she whispered "I can explain"

He stared at her blankly for a second before ignoring her request as he howled "Guards!"

Within a minute of betrayed silence, they both begun to hear the loud rhythm of footsteps coming towards them.

"It is not what it seems" she tried to speak to him again but knew she would be lucky if she even got a glance back in her direction, let alone a reply.

"Take her to the cells, she has committed treason" he informed the guards who had arrived shortly on the scene. Was it even worth trying to protest? She had though, she knew once his mind was made up, he would not change it and he would never understand the events that occurred this eve and he could never forgive her.

He did not even watch as the guards dragged her away easily as he turned back around, looking once more at the stars, trying to forget what had happened only minutes ago.


	11. Thoughts

I cannot sleep, I stand here, gazing at the stars, trying to forget. I always did expect someone to betray in the end but not her, never her.

I could not bare to bring my thoughts upon her but she was all I could think of. At one point in my life, not so long ago, she was everything that I held dear and now she was nothing to me, I now realise that I can trust no one, I am alone in this world.

I could never forgive her.

Never.

Though I still did not want to believe that this was happening, I am hoping to awake from this nightmare at any moment but I should not fool myself, it is not healthy but then nor is the bitterness I feel is taking over my body, as if I have no control, I fear my life will be in darkness till the end of my days.

But I so want to be dreaming, especially after what the King, my father had told me what needs to be done with her, without a trail, without fair justice to plea her case but I didn't want to hear her excuses so I had to obey my duty and I will, as I have been informed that she must be put to death but not by anyone, by me, by my own blade.

I would have to do this deed, then live with myself afterwards, I do not know if I will have the strength to be able to do this but I will have to, I must.

The time is approaching faster than normal and there is nothing to be done for it. The moment her heart stops beating is the moment when my turns to black.

* * *

I lay here, on the cold damp floor in the darken cell, awaiting to hear news of my fate and I knew it would not be good, why would it be? I seemed to be hoping that the worst that could happen would be death but I'm starting to realise, that is the only thing that could be sealed upon in my fate, that I would leave this world so, perhaps for another? I can't be sure.

"Well, this wasn't part of the plan, I must say" she heard a voice coming from one of the dark corners of the small room as she snarled back "Secundus, what do you want?"

"You haven't kept to your part of the deal" he informed

"Yes, I did!" I cried, a sudden rush of fear building up inside of me.

"I think not, my brother is not dead so our deal is off" he explained with a smirk that I wanted to rip off his face.

"What does that mean?" I asked, confused with everything that was going on.

"It means that you along with all your other guards of the stone will die" he put simply "And my brother will feel even more betrayed by you"

"You can't do that, it is not fair!" I stood to my feet in anger.

"Life is not fair and I suppose you will find that out soon enough" he replied as he turned on his heel and begun to walk out of cells as I found there was no point in shouting after him to change his mind, he would not. He clearly enjoyed the destruction of others. I just hoped that one day, someone will give him what he deserves.

I sat myself back down, leaning against the cold wall, trying to make myself calm down after that little meeting. It worked but I soon found myself afraid, afraid of dying, afraid of what Septimus thinks of me, I was afraid of everything at this moment in time. I heard that death was quick, some people even said painless but then how would they know? It is not like there dead so how can they say things like that? This really wasn't making me feel better though I did hope that it would be quick and painless and hopefully peaceful in the end.

If I saw Septimus before the end my life, which I guess would be soon, I had to try and let him know how all this happened, I would not be at peace if he did not know the real reason why this was happening, I couldn't die with him thinking that I did not love him, that I was only out to betray him, I just couldn't. Even if I had to scream my lungs to death, I would find every possible way of telling him that it was all for duty, not betrayal and if I had a way to turn back time then I would outcome this duty with love as I heard it said many times that it is the most powerful weapon in the world, and I planned to use it to my advantage.

The clock of my life is ticking towards it's last hours, I must be ready, I must be brave, I must tell him, somehow.


	12. Circumstances

Septimus entered the darken cell to see Briony laying against the chilled wall, the moonlight resting gently upon her face, it was a very sorry sight. But as for her, she could not even bring herself to look at him, she felt too ashamed as she felt his gaze staring down at her.

She wished he would say something soon, she could not stand the silence and the sense of betrayal in the air, she wanted so much to explain the story but she knew if she even tried to utter a word, he would not care to listen, she knew she would never get a second chance after his mind was made up so he would never the truth; and for Briony, that hurt.

"How could you?" he finally mumbled, she hardly caught onto what he said until it had registered properly in her mind and had realised as she glanced towards him to see the pain in his dark eyes, within that quick gaze, she felt the edges of her heart breaking apart.

"It is not how it seems" she found the courage to reply "I cannot believe you would think I would just betray you like that"

"It is actually quite easy to believe" he snarled back "You try having a once thought friend holding a dagger to you and then think they haven't betrayed you"

"I had no choice!" she cried suddenly.

"Everyone has a choice, and it was clear to see what yours were. Whatever the circumstances, you still had a choice and it was to go against me" he replied bitterly.

"And if I could turn back the time, I would but I can't!" she explained "I would have never had gone through with it, that's why I tried to escape, not because I failed but because I couldn't"

"I did not come here to hear your excuses" informed Septimus

"Then why keep asking me questions if you do not want to hear the answers?" she snapped

He stared at her, stunned for a moment at how much attitude she had given him for someone in her state at the present and then finally replied "It is like I don't even know who you are any more, it is like you have lied to me everyday, thinking we had a friendship"

At this, Briony jumped straight to her feet and exclaimed "How dare you say that! You know how much it hurt to be forcefully asked to do such a thing to the only friend I had ever had? The only man I had every lov-"

She stopped herself before she could carry on, as they both stayed silent, feeling a bit awkward to what she was about to confess to as she eyes begun to fill water, she looked away from him, not wanting him to see her get into such a state.

"You know what has to become of you?" he questioned, breaking the silence.

"I suppose that it is not good" she muttered

"As you probably well know, that traitors have to be put to death by the betrayed" he explained, his voice dropping the further he went, as this time, he found himself not being able to look at her.

"So I am to have a once thought friend kill me? Doesn't that sound like betrayal to you?" she asked, her voice feeling like she could not speak for much longer.

"You know I do not want to do this" he mumbled

"And I did not want to do it you, these are the same circumstances that we have both done to each other, can't you see that?" she questioned him.

"It is my duty!" he exclaimed all of a sudden, his temper building inside of him.

"And it was my duty too! You have no idea to what I have suffered" she tested his temper.

"Get down on your knees, it's time" he ordered.

Briony stared back at him after he had made his demand, she was actually going to die and by the hands of her dearest friend, the only person who had ever meant something to her as she slowly dropped to her knees, bowing her head as she mumbled "Make it quick"

Septimus felt shaken, he also felt tears coming from behind his eyes and getting ready to pour for when the deed would be done and he could not figure out why this would be though, she had betrayed him but although he did not want to admit it, he knew that it probably wasn't her fault but it was too late now, he had to do this.

Briony felt the cold blade on her fragile neck, being aimed for when the full impact would come in just moments time, as she knew it would be quick and painless but it would not mean she would be at peace.

As Septimus lifted it up towards him he muttered "Know one thing Briony, I always loved you"

Briony lifted her head slightly to have one last look at him as she nodded "And I you"

He then raised the blade a little more up into the night air as Briony bowed her head ready for the end, taking a deep breath before the blade came falling.


	13. No Time For Goodbyes

_Note: Very short chapter, Sorry!!_

Briony snapped her eyes open as the crash of the blade only inches away alerted her that something was going on as she turned to see Septimus with his hands empty, breathing a deep swallow breath as she looked down at her and mumbled "I can't do it"  
"You have to, it's the law" muttered Briony

"I do not care for any law!" he snarled "I won't kill you and no one else will either, on one condition"

"And that is?" she raised her eyebrow.

"You leave now, go far away and never come back, understand?" he explained

"No" she shook her head.

"What is it?" he asked

"I don't understand why you would want to help me after what I nearly went through with" answered Briony

"Explaining it would take longer than you have. Listen, the guards are changing, escape why you still can!" he ordered her.

"I can't without telling you why, please!" cried Briony

"I don't want to know" he grumbled

"Septimus, if only you knew, I promise that it would become to clear to you" pledged Briony

They stood in silence for a moment, both of them wanting to stand their ground but they were quickly alerted by the distant footsteps coming closer as Septimus's head snapped up as he turned to warn her "Go, now"

"Septimus – I -" she mumbled but he gave her a push to the cell door as he warned once more "Never show your face anywhere near here again"

With this warning, he gave her a further nudge and she had no choice but to leave, it was clear that their friendship could never be re-written as the betrayal was more than Septimus could bear as he felt his body go numb, his expression go cold as he felt he would never be the same person that he once was, not long ago but this had changed him.

Briony had made a good distance from the palace of Stormhold, the only place she had known her whole life, which gave her good understanding of how to make an escape without being noticed, going through all the ways that no one had yet discovered but her through her many years of wandering around the endless gardens under her care, but not any more. She gave the impressive building one last look and having left her heart there, she set for anywhere the wind would choose to take her.


	14. 7 Years Later

**7 Years Later...**


	15. In The Gardens

Seven years had past since Septimus let me escaped the fates of death and much had happened, first of all, I was the only guard of the stone left, all the rest were found and killed for treason, an ending I tried to prolong them of but it seems that evil twisted prince would have never let any of us live, I can't but help thinking I should be dead now too but I know I have a purpose and a duty to carry on, not for me but for them. That happened in the first year of me being in hiding and seven years on, I fear that it is time for me to resurface.

The king had died, just as the stone told and a star had fallen into these lands but that wasn't the important part, the important part is that there are still several princes alive, to my good fortune, I find Septimus to be one of them but anyway, it means the king's final act was to put them in a chase for the stone, who ever gets it first, will be king.

As a guard of the stone, I find that I need to protect the stone at all costs so it does not fall into the wrong hands, but I have no idea how I am going to do this as I do not have the right tools so I have decided the only option for me is to seek out Septimus, I know he will find the stone first out of all of them, that is the one thing I truly believe so if I go with him on his quest for the stone then I shall be able to protect it. The big problem in this plan was that I know he cannot ever forgive me. But then he doesn't have to, he'll just have to deal with it to my duty is done but I have also heard that he has changed, he shows no mercy so if I was to be by his side once more, would he kill me?

I had no idea, but I would have to take the chance.

I soon found myself once more in the distance of the palace of Stormhold, a excellent sight which I have much missed as I remembered the last time I saw it, I was leaving in heart break and I have tried to over come this in the years of solitude.

I knew how to get into the palace easily, any person with sense could be able to sneak their way into the palace without any guard even making so much of an alert, so this would be the easy part, the hard part would be to comfort Septimus.

The palace had been built on a large mountain, I suppose this would be to stop invaders from getting any gain on an attack on them but they never did sort anything out on the tunnels that lead underneath the structure, much to my luck but probably because they thought no other land could ever match their palace, so a bit of an ego on their side but I'm not complaining, it makes my task easier.

The tunnels were just as dark and dirty as I remembered them, the occasional rat running past but they did not bother me much. The constant tapping of dripping water started to get on my nerves as I made my way through, forgetting how long it actually takes to get around this place. I remembered when I had first found these, I swear I was lost for a few days under theses, always having gone round in a circle but I obviously did find a way out in the end, I'm not sure how I managed how but for some reason, I always found myself coming back down to them and exploring them which is probably why I now know them so well, all the best short cuts to take and the reason why I found myself at the surface of the gardens.

This was it. I thought as I slide through the bars, lucky I was able to fit through them and found myself back in my loved gardens, which I had given the up most care to them years ago, only seeming like a pleasant dream now as I found them to be in a dreadful state, not having been cared for all these years, it hurt me a little.

I wandered round the gardens for a moment, remembering them when they were once in all their glory, I did not know why they affected me so much but I felt so sad with the way they had been treated, that is when I felt nervous about going into the rose garden because it happened to be my favourite out of all of them. Yet when I entered, it was in the most perfect condition, just how I left it really which left me a bit puzzled, why had this one been cared for and the others not?

But all of a sudden, something startled me, I peered into the rose garden and I saw a dark figure pacing around the gardens, it instantly made me shiver as I felt fear rush up inside of me, it was only a moment later when I peered at the figure closer, I realised who it was as my heart skipped a beat as I realised that it was Septimus.

Oh my, how the years had changed him.


	16. Meeting Again

As Septimus turned, he froze for a moment as he saw a ghostly figure staring straight at him, from what he could make out, it was a girl and she had a flowing grey gown on that the moon shone brightly on, making the colour look beautiful. He then noticed her hair and how it reminded him of someone he tried to forget, someone from his past. He was not sure what was going on, was this a trick? Did one of his brothers set this up to distract him? This thought made him immediately alert as he held onto his sword, taking a step towards her. He felt as if he knew this girl, he felt some sort of connection to her like she had been watching over him his whole life.

Briony stood in the same position, she could not move as he approached her even though she just wanted run away as fast as she could before he realised who she was. But she could not help herself, seeing him again had opened up forgotten wounds from her past as she tried to hold in her emotions, trying to remain strong; she knew she would need it for when he realised who she was and somehow, she hoped that she was forgiven.

As he took one more step closer, the moon reflected onto her face, he felt completely numb and felt the years of so many years past flashing back into his memory. He went a through a sudden wave of emotions, a glimpse of happiness of seeing his once dear friend and then he felt anger and coldness towards her betrayal. Briony saw the temper rage up inside of him, but she could not leave now, not after just seeing him again even as he stalked up towards her in a fearsome manner as he pulled her close and snarled "How dare you come back here?"

"Put me down and I'll tell you" she replied, trying to sound calm.

"Why should I do as you say?" he questioned

"Because I am here to help you!" she answered

"Or are you here to finished the deed you never succeeded?" he snarled, a comment that hurt Briony to her core, she knew he had every reason to be cruel but that was just plain evil.

"What has happened to you?" she mumbled to herself but he was so close, he had heard what she had said as he replied "I might have asked you that seven years ago"

"You do not understand, if only you did then maybe you would not treat me in such a manner. But that does not matter now" explained Briony

"Then what does matter?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Put me down first" she asked in a forceful voice. He looked into her eyes, and somehow even though after her betrayal, he could not help but obey her request as he let loose of his grip as she pulled back from him, making some distance.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm here to help you" she informed

"Yes, you've already said that. Why?" he questioned again.

"As you are probably aware now, I am a guard of the stone so it is my duty to help you find the stone and for me to protect it" she explained

"But why me? Why not one of my other brothers?" he asked

"Because I feel you are the best candidate and that you will find the stone" she answered

"And why should I trust you?" he asked, adding to the number of questions.

"Why should I trust you and have faith in you if you do not trust me? I think that is the question" replied Briony, feeling a little proud of her come back but this proved to be wrong as his temper built up inside him once more as he grabbed her again as he exclaimed "You know perfectly well why I think so! Do not try and turn this back onto me! You was the one that betrayed me and I was the fool that let you go, I should have kil-"

"You should have what?" she snarled "You should have killed me why you had the chance? Then why don't you finish that now?"  
She saw the rage blaze in Septimus's eyes but something was holding him back from doing so and she did not want to cause him any more pain as she informed "It is clear that I should have not come back to help you and for that I am sorry, I will go"

Briony made her way out of the rose gardens, feeling just as bad as she did seven years ago perhaps even a bit worse for having come back and causing them both pain once more but she had to try and help him even though he refused it, she would still try to manage.

For some reason, she thought that after all of these years, he would have just had forgiven her, she wasn't sure why she had thought this, maybe because seven years of loneliness seemed like a life time but she had still betrayed him. This burden would never leave her, however much she tried.

_Notes: I know it sounds like they going on and on about the same thing at the moment but next chapter it will change, promise! _


	17. You Need Me

_Notes: Sorry for the delay, having a slight writer's block! Oh No!!! _

I watched as him and his men made their way out from the palace for the quest of the stone and I knew I had to follow them. Over the years I had been away, I did manage to teach myself some rather useful skills, one of them being tracking. So that being so, I found that I could follow them but at a distance so they did not suspect anyone was. Quite a handy skill, I find myself thinking and I am glad to have learnt it.

I was glad he bought some guards with him, who knew the troubles that would lay ahead on this quest, at least he was still thinking smart but even with all those guards around him to protect him, I guessed that he still looked over his shoulder, not trusting anyone.

I followed them to the coast line of the lands of Stormhold to where over the waters, other lands live beyond and I could already tell that the prince was distressed to find himself where he was, something was certainly wrong as I could feel the stone was in another completely different direction to where we were and that someone had it but I felt sure they was not aware of it's power but I still grew concerned as it could end up in the wrong hands when the person with the stone realised it's value, but I could hope that they would not.

I watched the scene setting before me, obviously this soothsayer that they had been relying upon was a double agent for his brother and had been leading him the wrong way as I saw what his punishment was to be as I watched Septimus pierce his dagger through the old soothsayer who went tumbling to the ground. I found that this could be my opportunity to finally get Septimus to agree to help him on the quest of the stone as I watched them all start to mount their horses and begin their journey again, leaving the traitor to whither in the cold wind.

I got myself for when they would come pass so I could confront him once more and this time I would not let him reject my presence so easily as he did the last time. I could hear the galloping sounds of their horses coming closer and closer into range but I held it out into the last second so he could not change their direction once he saw me.

"Septimus" I called as I rode out in front of them, causing them a sudden stop. He stared darkly at me, like he was going to kill me with one glance but I had to get pass this, he needed me and I needed him.

"You need me and you know you do. Please just let me help you get the stone and then I'll go out of your life for good" I explained, well it was more like pleading.

"Fine" he mumbled, he actually more quickly than I had expected I thought as he carried on "But it does not mean I am going to treat you any different, you still betrayed me"

If only he knew the truth but he would not allow me to explain, I'm sure he could find it in his heart to forgive if I sat him down and explained every detail to him but then duty or no duty, I should have always been loyal to him, that was my worst mistake.

"We should make our move on heading west" I explained before he could change his mind.

"We already knew that, what worth is it keeping you for things we already know?" remarked Septimus.

"Oh, so you know a girl has the stone and that you and your brother are not the only one after the stone? But what am I talking about, you probably know that, like you know that the girl with the stone is currently in this very forest but miles ahead" I explained, trying not to smile with my own intelligence on this matter.

"If that is the case then we better get a move on and stop talking about it" he ordered as he jerked his horse to ride full speed ahead but I knew I had got the better of him just then though he tried not to show it, especially not in front of his men but I could not help but think I had won the first fight.

Septimus zero with one point to me.


	18. Never Forgiven

_Note: Sorry it has been a while again, I haven't really got a plan for this story like I normally do so it takes a bit longer to update :p But I do have another Septimus story that is complete on here if you get bored of waiting for me on this one! Thanks for the reviews, they mean alot to me!_

They had been riding all day, without one break for their horses or for themselves, they had been riding until the sun set under the mountains and darkness consumed their path. Everyone was getting tired and quick tempered but Septimus did not say a word to anyone, he stayed silent and riding far ahead of the others, it was more like he was trying to escape rather than pursuing a quest.

Though Briony realised she was already far on Septimus's bad side, she decided to test it as she got all the energy her horse had to catch up to his side to make him try and see reason.

"Septimus" she called as she approached him but he did not look round, just stared forward like it was the wind making noises.

"Septimus" she said once more as she was by his side "You need to listen to me"

"I can't imagine why" he mumbled

Briony then galloped ahead in front and quickly pulled out in front of his horse, causing Septimus to come to a sudden stop and nearly falling off his alarmed horse as he shouted "What do you think you are doing?"

"I said you need to listen to me!" she shouted back, both of their eyes blazing at each other.

She did not give him time to comment back as she explained "You and your men need rest and food as do your horses if not they will die and you will have no protection and no way to getting to the stone, think logically"

"You do not tell me what to do" he snarled though deep down, he knew she was right.

Briony let him gallop ahead and the guards follow, she knew there would not be much point in her trying to argue the case as he was going to disagree with everything she said. He still hated her, he still could not forgive her and she was not sure how she could bear it any longer than she already had.

* * *

They were still deep in the forest when it got to the darkest time of the night and there was no light from stars and moon to help them as the tall trees were covering the trail. It was at this moment, when ahead, Briony saw Septimus fall back off his horse as it fell to the ground. She immediately jumped off hers to rush to his side as she knelt behind him as he laid there, eyes closed, she feared the worse.

"Septimus" she called to him, giving him a light shake as the guards also gathered round to look at the scene.

He still laid there motionless as Briony gave him a harder shake this time, trying to hold the tears forming in her eyes as she demanded "Septimus, wake up!"

"Is he gone?" asked one of the guards.

"I think so" one of the others answered

"No!" cried Briony "No, he can't be"

"I'm afraid he is, Miss" the same guard mumbled.

"No..." she whispered again as she laid over his chest as she mumbled "I'm sorry"

The guards backed away from her, sensing that she needed to be alone with him as they took there horses to rest for a while. But she still did not move from him, she did not want to leave him.

"Briony" she heard someone whisper. She picked up her head and saw no one, she must had just been hearing things but then she heard the voice again. This time she looked around for longer until she finally realised Septimus flutter his eyes open once more.

"Septimus!" she smiled as he came round, tilting his head up to look at her as she carried on "You're alive!"

"What happened? Where are we?" he questioned

"You had accident but do not worry, we're safe" she answered, still with a beaming smile even though she started to realise his tone had changed which must mean his memory must be a little off.

"I'm glad I have you to care for me" he smiled warmly, something she had not seen for years and even though she knew that it was not real, it still filled up with butterflies as she replied "You're all that matters to me"

Briony wanted this to last but she knew it wouldn't but she could not help to take advantage of the situation why she could, to at least make them both happy for a little time.

Septimus smiled at her comment as he picked himself up from where he laid and gently placed his hand onto her cheek. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth and care of his soft hands as she felt him come closer to her, his breath lapsing onto her face until finally he pressed his smooth lips onto hers. She had been waiting for this moment for years and it was just as she had dreamed it. Briony could not help herself but press her lips harder against his which soon she realised was a big mistake as she felt herself being pushed off harshly, making her fall to the hard ground.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he snarled at her, no longer looking at her warmly, she had wished it had all lasted longer though she knew it was a foolish thing to do in the first place, she should have known better.

"Well, what sort of witchcraft was this?" he demanded once more as the anger begun to make his blood boil as she still stood then stunned. He stormed up to her, making a hard grip on her arms as he added "Well?"

"I...I...You were hurt...I'm sorry" she struggled to get out, not wanting to show him her tears.

"You will get out of my sight, I do not need your help, I don't know why I ever agreed. One of your spells no doubt" he said hurtfully.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled

"Go" he warned once more.

With this, she placed herself back on her horse, giving a slow gallop, hoping he may change his mind and want her back but she knew it was too late, she could never be forgiven now.


End file.
